Elven race
The are a female-gender species. They are part of Elios' Deities kin group. Overview It is a species along with humans were created by the deities of Elios. Elves are only women because they were created by Feria with the intention of attending the Goddesses. Though they can live long lives, possess strong magical powers, but their reproductive power was weak, and it did not meet Feria's expectation of a species. However, because they are a small number, their forces are small. However, they are useful as a small number of them are assistant to angels, their treatment is higher than humans. Culture When they make children, they abduct a man of other species. Therefore, it may be in conflict with the species. They love attractive males. Therefore they hate Dwarven race. In particular, they ridicule human women as they die immediately. But even as the same human beings, they are devoted to the human male whom they came to love. They kidnap beautiful human boy, while they're asleep. Before everybody realises it, the child has changed into a log and it is known that it was the act of Elves. This is known as | }}. Physical Attributes Everyone has a beautiful appearance. They have long-lives. Possesses strong magical powers. Everyone is an Elemental Spirits Magic user. They are much stronger species than humans. But their reproductive power is weak. The elves use .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Underground waterway is a country of dreams History When Heibos and Modus developed a cauldron to create new lifeforms. Heibos handed the cauldron to Feria. Feria gathered Odis and the other Mina's children to create new species, the Elven race was born first. Clans Elves have clans, and each clans has different abilities. Dryad are エルフ| Erufu}}. They are good at Mind magic system and Vegetation magic system. They can use Wind magic system but not to the extent of Napaea, nor Dwarves with Earth magic system. Among the Elves, they are the largest number. They bring their favourite man to their own home, | }}. They can use a bow but not as good as Oread, and they are not as good as Nereid at music. Their faith is in the goddess of beauty Ishtia and the god of music Alphos. Naiad are エルフ| Erufu}}. They are good at Water magic system and Healing magic. Because many of them live in the lake, called the . They have the ability to make magical swords from crystals and sometimes give them to their favourite human knights as presents. In addition, a human being with a mother of Naiad is also called a mother of knights because an excellent knight is born. Their faith is in the goddess of beauty Ishtia and the god of music Alphos. Nereid are エルフ| Erufu}}. They are good at Water magic system and and music. They often live in Sead's inland sea with the Tritons and Mermaids. Many beauties are targeted by the other species. Their faith is in the sea god Triden, the goddess of beauty Ishtia and the god of music Alphos. Oread are , also called as エルフ| Erufu}}. As the name suggests, they are good with bows. It is possible to use Wind magic system, but it is not good to compare it to the Napaeas. Instead, the Elves have the highest ability to use weapons. Also called as the Warrior Elves. Some leave the forest to test their skills, and some have become human comrades. Their faith is in the goddess of beauty Ishtia, the god of music Alphos, the goddess of victory Rena, and the goddess of battle Amazona. Napaea are , also called as エルフ| Erufu}}. They are good at Wind magic system. Not as good as Dryads, but they are good at Mind magic system. Even if they grow up, their appearance looks like a human girl of about 10 to 12 years old. The girls naturally use floating magic and to use magic to pull pranks. They love to dance, dancing in a circle in the meadow. However, it is better not to get too close. This is because good‐looking men would be kidnapped. Their memory would be erased, when they are finished with their business and is returned to the original place. And the men are surprised at how many years has passed. By the way, they have the ability to grow mushrooms. After Napaea danced, white mushrooms grows in a circle. Their faith is in the goddess of beauty Ishtia and the god of music Alphos. Alseid are エルフ| Erufu}}. They can use all types of magic systems except Darkness and Departed Soul magic. Also known as Elven Queen, they have very high magical powers compared to other Elves. They can make a human male into a Elfin Knight. Their number is the least among the elves. Many live in the broad expanse of dense woodland at the foot of the Elios mountain. Some of them serve personally to Gods in Elios's Heaven Palace. Their faith is in the God King Odis and God Queen Feria. Elfin Knight | }} are superior human males who was given Elven power and longevity by the High Elves Alseid. It may be different but it can be said that it is the only male elves. They on rides Ceryneian Hind and protects the Elves. Lampad are エルフ| Erufu}}. Their Elven ancestor mated with male Demonic race. They followed their Demonic race partners and settled in the Land of Nargol, they fell in love and increased their numbers. They are considered to be a traitor of the Elven race. Because of that there are times when they compete with other Elves. The Dark Elven race has brown skin because they inherit this trait from Demonic race. They possess magical power comparable to High Elves. Because they are originally Elven races, they can manipulate Elemental Spirits. They can use all magic except Light magic system. The Dark Elven race are the manager of the fruit garden under the direct control of Demon King. There are also some who serve Mona the Queen of Darkness. Etymology | |Erufu}} is a type of human-shaped being in and . In medieval Germanic-speaking cultures, elves seem generally to have been thought of as beings with magical powers and supernatural beauty, ambivalent towards everyday people and capable of either helping or hindering them. However, the details of these beliefs have varied considerably over time and space, and have flourished in both pre-Christian and Christian cultures. | |Doraiado}} is a tree nymph or tree spirit in Greek mythology. | |Naiado}} are a type of female spirit, or nymph, presiding over fountains, wells, springs, streams, brooks and other bodies of fresh water in Greek mythology. | |Nereido}} are sea nymphs or female spirits of sea waters in Greek mythology. | |Oreiado}} is a mountain nymph in Greek mythology. | |Napaia}} were a type of nymph that lived in wooded valleys, glens or grottoes in Greek mythology. | |Aruseido}} were the nymphs of glens and groves in Greek mythology. | |Ranpasu}} are the nymphs of the Underworld in Greek mythology. The | |Erufin'Naito}} is a traditional Scottish folk ballad of which there are many versions, all dealing with supernatural occurrences, and the commission to perform impossible tasks. | |Mizūmi no kifujin||Dame du Lac}} is an enchantress in the , the body of and legend associated with . She plays a pivotal role in many stories, including giving Arthur his sword , enchanting , and raising after the death of his father. At least two different sorceresses bearing the title "the Lady of the Lake" appear as separate characters in some versions and adaptations since the and consequently . A | |Torikae-ko}} is a human-like creature found in folklore and folk religion throughout Europe. A changeling was believed to be a fairy child that had been left in place of a human child stolen by the fairies. The theme of the swapped child is common in medieval literature and reflects concern over infants thought to be afflicted with unexplained diseases, disorders, or developmental disabilities. Development The Elves are originally from Norse mythology. They contains elements of the Greek mythology . But in this world they are rather closer to the Nymph. Of course there is the elf elements. In the first place, the wiki of elves seem to be equivalent to Greek mythology's nymphs, so the author thought it is good. Takeru Nezaki questions why Dryad in games are portrayed as monster trees. The author wonders what happened to 's wife . References Category:Species Category:Female race